


It is Cold but my Heart isn't

by StrawBerryRains



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gender-Ambiguous Pidge, Kidge-centric, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawBerryRains/pseuds/StrawBerryRains
Summary: A snowstorm leaves Pidge stuck in his dorm with his friends for the next few days. Cuddles and crushes ensue.





	It is Cold but my Heart isn't

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written many fanfictions before, let alone post one. I found this on my computer and it's from a year ago, and it is really good compared to what I thought my writing level was. I've been having a rough time writing or getting ideas into words (especially for schoolwork) so hopefully writing this will help me learn and practice more. Personally I see Pidge as more of a girl, but I had them written as a boy in this fic so I chose to keep it. For the most part I think Pidge has a similar identity to their voice actor Bex tk.  
> I also think this was based off of some fanart, but I cant remeber if it is.

Pidge shuddered as he stared at the fuse box in front of him. The house all around him was dim, and the winds outside howled and smashed against the walls. It felt like they would break through any second. With how cold his house was, he might as well be outside.

He desperately fumbled with the wires, he was never quite the best at mechanical stuff; that was always more Hunk’s forte. However, Pidge was the only one willing to attempt to get the power back on. He was not ready to freeze his ass off for the next few days. All school was already canceled, along with most stores and businesses. Their city was currently being struck with a massive snowstorm.

Pidge stared at the mess of switches and wires intently. It appeared that the problem was not with the fuse, but more or less the city's circuit; which meant all the surrounding buildings did not have power either. He stood up in defeat. Unfortunately, they couldn't afford a generator, in fact the six of them could barely afford a larger house together. College was damn expensive.   
Pidge slammed the fuse box shut, turning to face the sullen house around him. He brainstormed what she could do to pass the time. He had three days to kill, as predicted by the weather channel, with zero electronics to pass the time.

“PIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDGGGGEEEE” A cheerful voice exclaimed from the room to his right. Pidge sighed, if he was going to be snowed in for the next three days, he at least wanted some quiet. A second, lower voice soon followed, shouting his name in the same whiny tone. He turned to the door and opened it curtly.

“THE FUCK DO YOU WANT” Pidge shouted back, causing the two boys on the bed to giggle like foolish teenage girls. 

“Pidge join our cuddle burrito” Lance said with a snarky grin. He and Matt seemed to be enjoying the below freezing temperatures, taking this chance to wrap as many blankets as they could around them. The two boys were squished as close as possible, with just about every blanket they owned around them. Pidge rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll pass, I don’t need to see you two try to eat eachothers faces.” He said, turning to leave. 

“Well you’re no fun.” Lance said mockingly. 

“KEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIITTTTTHHH” Matt proceeded to shout, both of them seemed desperate to add more members into their little cuddle club. Soft footsteps begun in the hall, causing Pidge to turn to the source of the noise. Keith walked into the room, causing Pidge to linger around a little longer. He was surprised Keith showed up, he must be very bored.

“Keitkeithkeithkeithkeith-” Lance began, but was quickly cut off by a scowl on Keith's face. 

“So this is where all my blankets went asshole!” Keith said, irritated at Lance, who was grinning widely. 

“Welp my ass is staying firmly planted on this bed, so if you want to stay warm you better get over here.” He said. Keith hesitated, he really didn't want to, but he was cold as hell, so he grabbed a blanket and proceeded to place himself as far away from Lance as he could on the bed. The whole ordeal caused both boys to smirk a little. Lance mockingly stuck his tongue out at Keith, who flipped him off in return. 

“So are you going to stand there like a dumbass or are you going to join us?” Matt said to Pidge with a playful tease in his voice. Pidge gumbled about having nothing better to do, and reluctantly sat down next to Keith.

“If you two start being gross I will leave” He threatened to Matt and Lance, the latter of which was already nearly on Matt’s lap.

“Ditto.” Keith gumbled. Lance grinned at Keith’s blatant displeasure.

“You're just upset I’m getting more action then you, emo boy” Lance teased in retaliation, earning him another middle finger. Lance and Keith have always seemed to be at each others necks, constantly arguing. At first it was Lance who initiated their “rivalry” but over time Keith succumbed to his charm and shot back insults in retaliation to Lance’s teasing. Despite their aggression, Pidge noticed all of their insults were meaningless. In some fucked up way, the two were good, caring friends. It was an absolute disaster to live with them. 

As the two boys begun to argue over some meaningless topic, Pidge became blatantly aware of his proximity to Keith. He had the corner of the blanket pulled snug around his left shoulder, Keith dawning the other side upon his shoulders. Out of all of her friends, Keith was the one Pidge knew the least about. It has been about 4 months since him, Matt, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Shiro all begun dorming together. Due to the college's dorming policy, Allura was not allowed to dorm with the boys, so instead she opted to share a room with her friend Romelle; both of whom were good friends to everyone in Pidge’s home. Pidge had been lucky to even be allowed to stay here, however due to their more non binary identity, he was granted permission to dorm with the boys. 

One would imagine sharing a house with someone would bring the two people together, however Keith seemed to always be closed off, even in his own home. Over time Pidge has begun to notice his close relationship to Shiro. No matter how much Keith secluded himself, he always seemed so open to Shiro. Pidge isn’t quite sure how he feels about this, jealousy would not be the right word, as Pidge is happy to know someone has Keith's back. But he cannot help but feel a slight pang in his chest every time he sees the two boys so close.

By now Pidge has tuned out the other boy’s conversation, and has taken out his phone to work on an essay. Despite being a freshman, Pidge had the largest workload of all of his friends. He got in on a partial scholarship due to his grades. Although a lot of Pidge’s friends acted like dumbasses, they were quite intelligent.

As he begun to edit his previous work, Pidge noticed his attention being drawn to the boy beside him, who was now leaning on Matt’s shoulder to get a better look at the movie all three of them were watching on his phone. The desire to know more about him pulled yet again at the back of Pidge’s mind. Perhaps it was the mysterious aura Keith had that drawed in his curiosity. Despite the reason for his interest in the boy, Pidge just hoped he would focus more on his god damned essay rather than the soft heat coming from the body flush against him.


End file.
